


No Rest For The Wicked

by MythaRose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Assistant Trevor, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Nurse Caleb, sorry if they're OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythaRose/pseuds/MythaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Injuries really shouldn't be this uncommon, he thinks. </p>
<p>It's not like he wants them to get injured, be in pain, but he should get some practice, be better prepared next time for wounds like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first on Ao3. So I would like you to know that even though I have read countless fics, reading them doesn't change the fact that I'm still hopeless.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Running, running, dodging, skidding. I was scared half to death, I won't lie. Running because I was needed, running because I needed to save someone's life who was very important to me, dodging people, repeatedly saying, “Sorry!”. And finally skidding to a stop when I see the gory sight in front of me. 

 

“Caleb, quick!”

 

And quick I was. Blood was pouring from the wounds of my boss, friend, and most importantly, my lover.

 

It was supposed to be a normal heist, very easy in fact. So easy that the Boss decided that he'd go with the good ole crew that he started for old times sake, because he was always busy nowadays. And me being the Fake AH’s registered nurse, was usually left back at headquarters or a safehouse if they knew things were gonna get bad. 

 

But this was completely uncalled for. 

 

The heist was a simple store robbery. No one was supposed to get hurt and the little, flamboyantly painted store was famous for supposedly not having guns or any other kind of weaponry because it had yet to be attacked by robbers. 

 

Everyone was surprised when the manager behind the register pulled out a regular pistol. They thought he had been bluffing. Many people attempted to intimidate there way out of the crews hijinks. 

 

Geoff had so foolishly thought wrong. 

 

The manager had shot the gun. Once, twice, maybe three times? I don't know. I don't know anything! I was breathing hard now, all my thoughts going towards how to help Geoff. I had no supplies, because I had just ran out of base, everything I needed was inside though. But was I really qualified to do this? One bullet, shoulder. Second bullet, albdemon. Third bullet? I don't see one. Thank God he was a bad shot, guess they don't let you practice much here. Well they really had no need to. Until now. 

 

Screaming out for my assistant, I had almost forgot him inside our base. I was too focused trying to get to Geoff once I had heard Jack's getaway car screeching to a stop. Screeching ment something was wrong. Jack's usual driving back from a heist involved her taking it slow and relaxing after all the adrenaline. 

 

“Trevor! Hurry up, we need to get him inside and-”. I was interrupted. 

 

Trevor never interrupts me. 

 

“It's okay. I know the drill, everything set up for him. Trust me, he’ll be fine. Now, lets do this.” 

 

Man, I have never been more appreciative of him than in that moment. He's a fine assistant indeed. 

 

Moving Geoff wasn't too difficult, having brutes like the Vagabond sure helped. 

 

I was still unsure of myself but hearing Trevor's unwavering words gave me a little boost of confidence. I could do this. And if I didn't… I really don't wanna think about that. 

 

Now the entire time of this going on, Geoff has been in pain, groaning, and trying to keep in in because apparently, he's so tough. 

 

Seeing him like that hurts, but I'll fix him up. Under anesthesia you go. 

 

After many hours with Trevor and some others for trivial things, they had finally finished with Geoff. Now all they had to do was wait. 

 

What an annoying process. 

 

Walking up behind me, Trevor places a hand on my shoulder and says confidently, “See? I told you he'd be fine.”

 

As Trevor is about to walk out I call out to him, “Hey, would you mind telling Jack and the rest of the crew that he's okay? I'm gonna stay here for a while.” 

 

“Of course.”

 

And that's it. I was alone. The rest of my assistants had left as soon as I was finished. 

 

Ugh. I'm exhausted. 

 

I lay my head down beside Geoff and breath in. I was so worried. So worried because Geoff had never gotten hurt. Most of the time nobody had. Usually it was just the regular scrape and bruise here and there, or the occasional stab wound. Sometimes I forget how dangerous of a situation I'm in. That we're all in. But then something like this happens and it reminds us all that we still have to stay on our guard. Even if we are the top dogs here.

 

I smile at that thought. I never thought I would be here. But Geoff was so insistent, and he had that smile, those eyes, he was so approachable the way he held himself. How could I have said, no?

 

This is gonna be a long couple of days. Standing up, I lean over and gently skim my lips over his chapped ones. I can't wait until he's better so I can give him a better welcome home than that.

 

Surprisingly enough, the days passed in a blur. Everyone was a little on edge though. Waiting until there Boss was awake, drinking and barking out orders, laughing that infectious laugh of his.

 

I walked into our makeshift infirmary, and low and behold there's Geoff. Sitting up. Trying. To. Open. A. Beer. Can.

 

Who gave him a beer! Nobody came in here, I was sure of it! Sometimes I think Geoff is just made if magic because beer cans just seem to come out of nowhere. Speaking of.

 

“GEOFF! What on Earth do you think you're doing!? You have literally just woken up, you shouldn't be drinking right now.” I give him my best stern face.

 

Geoff just lazily puts the can down beside him, on the stand situated there. Then looking up at me in the eyes he smiles.

 

“Hey, sweetcheeks. How've you been? Not too lonely, I hope?”

 

I want to smack him so bad upside the head, and I tell him as such, but all he does is laugh. And so do I.

 

I walk over to him and sit down on the mattress with the slightly itchy blanket. 

 

I lean in and as I do, I just whisper, “Please, don't scare me like that again.” 

 

Geoff responds by kissing me deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> .... Uhm how was it??
> 
> So that is not my best work ever and I would appreciate some constructive criticism please. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
